


MOON

by BoomCheek



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomCheek/pseuds/BoomCheek
Summary: Accusations against Soojin. How will it affect the members?
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Do Not Shine on Me, Oh MOON

**Author's Note:**

> There are new allegations against Soojin from the sister of the proclaimed victim who went to the same middle school as Soojin. How will the members react to this news?

Rumours, why do you linger? Why do you haunt? Why do you sting? It’s been 5 days since the allegations from the supposed victim’s sister were posted regarding Soojin’s bullying in middle school. The whole crew is in turmoil, the tension remains strong, the resolution remains unknown, the ending remains unseen.

Of course, Soojin would be in distress but the ones who are even more devastated are her friends, Miyeon, Minnie, Soyeon, Yuqi, and especially Soojin’s best friend, Shuhua. That Sunday in February, when the allegations came out, the girls were outraged but also nonchalant, because it’s just another rumour. But, too many different sources of a rumour leads to doubt and that is how Shuhua ends up curling in her bed that night replaying over and over again the scenes from that afternoon.

_\- Earlier Sunday Afternoon -_

Soojin has been sitting on the couch for more than an hour, her thumb always resting on the phone screen, her eyes scanning every word silently. Shuhua came and plopped down next to Soojin.

“Unnie, you haven't eaten since this morning, Miyeon and I made some Kimchi fried rice. Come and eat with us.”

“I’m not hungry.” Her tone was monotonic, her eyes never left the screen.

“Jinjin-ah” Shuhua said with an aegyo knowing it’s her trump card to win Soojin’s heart, ”do you want gogi gogi (gogi=meat) instead, we can order you some.” Shuhua topped off with batting her eyelashes and a slight pout.

Soojin sighed loudly annoyed the younger wouldn't leave her alone, “I said I’m not hungry, Shuhua.”

The eldest of the group came and hovered over the back of the couch. “Soojin-ah, these are just baseless accusations with no evidence, just ignore them.”

Soojin was lost in thought at Miyeon's words, her eyes fixed on the flower vase on the coffee table, her brows slightly furrowed. The few seconds of silence felt like an eternity to Shuhua whose eyes never left Soojin’s face, her tensed expressions is hinting at a doubt Shuhua buried deep in her minds. Soojin finally broke out of her trance and announced that she was going back to her room. Miyeon called after her, but Shuhua still stuck in place, her mind elsewhere.

Later that evening, the other members finally gathered together that evening at the three’s apartment hoping to help cheer Soojin up and build some team spirit for their upcoming appearance on Naver NOW Gossip Idle. They brought some fried chicken, party snacks, and beer. While Yuqi, MInnie, and Miyeon were preparing the food, everyone else is spread on the floor in the living room eating and sipping, not addressing the elephant in the room. Soojin is barely breathing, quietly drinking the beer, not looking at her surrounding or even Shuhua who has been glued to her and often looking out if Soojin needs anything.

"Minnie Unnie, that bucket hat really looks cute on you. Can I try it on?" Yuqi asked.

"Okay, sure. Here." Yuqi tried on the grey bucket hat.

"Wait a bit." Yuqi put her hand into her jeans side pocket and pulled a finger heart. Miyeon started laughing when the pair put on a Jjiniya show in the living room. Then they headed back to join the others.

Yuqi started taking some selcas, then, Minnie leaned her head in and joined. After a few shots, Miyeon also joined in next to Minnie. Then, naturally, Yuqi protested.

"Miyeon Unnie, come to my side instead. I should be in the middle." Miyeon groaned but obeyed knowing Yuqi's habit of being in the middle even when going to movies and such. The trio continued after a few takes, then, they went on to talk about their upcoming schedules which may be affected by the recent posts. Yuqi scoffed in annoyance, “Ugghh, those haters on the internet are such busybody, spreading baseless rumours time and time again. Soojin Unnie, don’t be upset and think too much. They are just spreading rumours, right?” Yuqi looked at Soojin for an affirmation but the said girl only slightly pulled up the corners of her mouth and nodded. She then excused herself back to her room with the other five members hesitating to call after their main dancer then later drowned in silence. 

Soojin wished she wasn’t affected by all of this uproar, but clearly, she was turning restless. Something needs to be done.

When Soojin went out of sight, Soyeon slapped Yuqi on her arm and scolded, "You shouldn't have brought it up, she's already upset over it."

Yuqi pouted and apologized to the other members. That night, after wrapping up, Minnie stayed with Miyeon in her room while Soyeon and Yuqi returned to their dorm.

_\- flashback ends -_

Miyeon laid in Minnie’s arms, her head on the younger’s shoulder and her arm draped across the waist. The younger had her face buried in Minnie’s hair inhaling the older’s sweet scent. At times like this, being in each other’s arms is the one and only consolation they can both have.

Miyeon said, “Min-ah, I’m really worried about Soojin. She hasn’t been eating and I doubt she’s gonna get any sleep tonight. But honestly, I’m more worried about Shuhua. To be honest, that girl really admires and loves Soojin. What if -”

“Miyeon-ah, don’t think too much, we know Soojin, everything will be cleared up soon. They’re our members, we’ll be with them through this difficult time, ok? Now try to get some sleep, we need to be strong, so they can depend on us.”

The pair only tightened their embrace. Little did they know, at the same time in the other dorm, a similar scene is happening, lulling Suyeon and Yuqi into dreamland.

During dinner, Shuhua didn’t notice that she was looking for confirmation from her best friend until now that she is curled up in her own bed, sleep escapes her mind and tears confronts her face that she wanted to hear Soojin confidently denying the accusations. Shuhua’s feelings were rumbling inside, she doesn’t know what to listen to, the little voice inside her heart remembering all the beautiful sides of Soojin or the loud noise from her phone screen revealing, perhaps, another side to the person she’s always known and loved.

On the way to the bathroom in the early dawn, Shuhua noticed the light from under Soojin’s door, her hand automatically reaches for the knob but decided against it instead. While she can’t bear to leave Soojin alone at this time, she also wants to give her some space. After taking a few steps back, Shuhua stopped in her tracks and headed back to Soojin’s door and sat down, her hand against the wooden texture, her body leaning against the door.

Shuhua soon fell asleep with a small smile on her face. She decided to listen to her inner voice. Her minds replaying the scenes when she first met Soojin, how they became friends, how her heart learnt a different beat for the group’s main dancer. Shuhua would never forget how Soojin was always there listening to her even when she can’t speak Korean well, how Soojin helped her order meat by writing the order on paper, how the older always cooks for her, how Soojin takes care of her injured wrist, how she helps her clean up, how she makes her feel like home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Turn off the moonlight-ight-ight-ah-ay… Please don’t let it shine-ine-ine-ah-ay… ~


	2. Do Not Come Near Me, Oh MOON

Shuhua woke up to a wet lick. She opened her eyes to be greeted by Haku nestled in her lap and Mata right next to her. As she stirred, a blanket nonexistent from when she fell asleep cascaded to the ground. With a puzzling feeling and a sore, bone-cracking back, Shuhua returned the blanket to the living-room sofa and conceded to a relaxing bath.

…..

Zzzz-Zzzz-Zzzz

Suyeon’s phone vibrated aggressively. With Yuqi's weight on her one arm, she drowsily rummaged behind her and landed on the ringing phone on silent under her pillow.

“He-llo?” Her voice cracked and the lying body next to her silently stirred and hummed.

“Suyeon-ah, have you read Soojin’s statement?” A deep, concerned voice was heard.

Suyeon asked with her eyes still shut, “Who?”

“This is Manager Oppa. Quickly, get dressed and come to the company. We need to talk.”

“Huh? Right now? But, I-”

“Soyeon-ah. Hurry. I’ll arrive at your dorm in 5 minutes. Get down as fast as possible.”

“Okay, Oppa.” Suyeon hung up and wheezed out of the Chinese’s hold.

Soyeon stumbled with her shirt buttons and pants before leaving with her bare face on, untied shoelaces, and of course, a little cute note for the younger:

‘Have to go meet Manager Oppa at the company. Go to the other dorm. Meet you there after I’m done. Wake up soon, Sleepyhead. XOXO <3’

Yuqi woke up to an empty bed and a clingy note. She quickly got up and ready to go meet the other members.

…..

Minnie can’t keep her eyes off the oldest in a pink apron working hands around whipping the eggs.

“Min, stop staring at me, quickly help finish cutting the onions.” Minnie pouted and Miyeon chuckled.

Feeling the buzz in her pants’ pocket, Minnie picked up the phone, Jelly is lighting up on the phone screen.

“What’s up, Soyeon?” Minnie inquired as she picked up the call.

On her way to CUBE, she called to check in, “How’s Soojin?”

“She hasn’t come out of her room yet, Miyeon and I are making breakfast? Are you coming here?”

“No, I will be later, I’m with Manager Oppa, about to reach the company. Have you seen it?” Soyeon herself was just briefed by her manager during the car ride.

As being busy making breakfast, Minnie and Miyeon are ignorant to the update, “It?? What it? You’re going to the company? Is there any update?” Minnie slowly turned around and walked to the dining table.

“No, it’s okay, things will probably turn out alright, we’ll talk about this later. Yuqi might come first, I’ll be there later, make sure Soojin and Shuhua are eating. Those two tend to keep their thoughts to themselves.”

“Of course, we’ll take care of them. Okay, we’ll talk later.” Minnie said before ending the call, her hands on the chair supporting her weight.

“Are they coming?” Miyeon asked the younger, her hands still busy cutting up the remaining mushrooms on the cutting board.

“No, Soyeon is heading to the company, she’s just worried about the girls…” The words trailed off her lips when she quickly check her SNS, her eyes focused until the end of the black letters against the white screen. With the Thai’s odd silence, Miyeon put down her knife and turned around, leaning in to read the screen. The two exchanged glances, their eyes telepathically communicating their thoughts without a single word.

Then, Yuqi arrived at the door, breaking the silence with the beep of the dorms passcode.

“Yo, guys! Are you making breakfast?” Yuqi made her way and join the elders in the kitchen.

“Yuqi-ah, good that you’re here, can you go set the table?” Yuqi scowled and Miyeon chuckled before continuing, “And Minnie, help me toast the bread. I’ll cook the eggs.” With that, the three kept busy preparing breakfast.

…..

The awaiting knock was heard, followed by Soyeon in a black beanie, loose t-shirt, and denim shorts. She was asked to be seated where she was informed about the cancellation of the group’s appearance from Gossip Idle due to safety issues regarding the recent rumours.

Without even a hint of solemn expression, Soyeon continued to stay in the meeting room. “So, what is it, really?”

One of the young men in a black suit started, “Regarding the new scandal, we have received a strong reaction from all corners.” He leaned forward, his forearms on the table, and continued, “As the leader of the group, we have a proposition for you.”

Soyeon listened as the wheels in her head turning. “Or you can just do as I say.” Soyeon cocked her eyebrow.

…..

The bathroom tiles are imprinted with water dripping from Shuhua’s towel-wrapped body and hair. She wiped the steam off of the bathroom mirror and flashed a glance. Her milky face accompanied by a few strands of loose hair. Feeling confident, she let out her signature confident ovation: smirking and casually shaking her head as when she’s a boss.

The maknae opened the bathroom door and went out when she’s greeted by the set of eyes she knows too well and a pair of hands she loves too much around her waist, holding her from slipping.

Confident, you say??? Haha, still a chicken, that little one.

“Aaaaahhh. Unnie, wha-what are you doing right now??”

Soojin looks up and down. “Holding you??” Shuhua turned beet red and gulped. Soojin leaned in closer and parted her lips. The younger leaned back and shut her eyes. Holding in a smirk and with a straight face, the dancer whispered, “Will you move out of the way? You’re heavy and I need to use the bathroom.”

“Aaah, Unnie!!” Her cheeks blushed and she held onto her towels, scurrying out of Soojin’s hold and dashed to her room with her head down. She fanned her face when her door slammed shut feeling her temperature rising hoping that the older didn’t feel her heart beating out of her chest from their close proximity, hoping that she would forget the pair of orbs and a single mole that always make her stomach churn. However, she must brush those feelings away and brace herself for what she needs to do later.

Soojin, meanwhile, casually locked the bathroom door, her arms supporting her weight by the sink, her right hand grabbing her chest, feeling her heart trying to thump out of her grasp. Her eyes are closed and her nostrils filled with her favourite scent, peaches. If only the moon hadn’t shone on her, she would’ve been able to hold onto her peaches a while longer.

Peace was broken when Yuqi screamed from the kitchen calling them for breakfast.

…..

Soyeon said goodbye to Manager Oppa who gave her a ride to the girls’ dorm. With every step, her brain is at work, trying to find a resolve. As she reached for the doorknob, her end goal is resolute, just need a little pixie dust.

The sight that welcomed Soyeon was all the girls sitting around the table chitchatting and eating except for the usual quiet Soojin who kept poking at the onion in the egg, whom Soyeon knows has her mind bothered and of course, Shuhua who would glance at and away from Soojin every second. Soyeon joined the girls, they were all together. Until they have to go face the music at the company later that day, everything will be okay.

…..

“Miyeon-ah, quickly, everyone’s heading to the car,” Minnie called for the eldest who’s still applying her last touch of lipstick.

All the members eventually made it to the van, heading straight for CUBE. The atmosphere is tense with Soojin sitting with Soyeon in the back, then, Yuqi next to Shuhua and Miyeon and Minnie close to each other.

It was 8 PM when they arrived at the company. The members headed to the meeting room silently waiting until a few familiar faces joined them. Two people from the legal team, Min Soo and Lee Kang, Manager Oppa, and their PR, Ki Hyun. The management team explained that it will be a tiring battle and with a scandal like this, there will damage regardless of the outcome, even with Soojin’s personal letter, it might be enough to overcome the negative rumours.

Min Soo continued, “Regardless, I think we all know what is the most important right now, it’s that we are on the same page of the truth.” With that all eyes are on Soojin now, no matter how much Soojin wanted to escape, it is nearing, the inevitable moon, the unwanted attention, and the broken trust.

“I have said everything in my letter. There is no need for further explanation.” Soojin looked straight into Min Soo’s dark eyes.

Min Soo rebutted, “The meeting here will be confidential. We need to know everything to provide the best possible countermeasure, or else the group’s reputation will suffer.”

“I don’t owe anybody an explanation here. If you’re gonna be like this, I’m leaving.” Soojin stood up and headed for the door.

“If the situation is irrecoverable, will you take responsibility and leave?!” Min Soo threatened.

His words stung but Soojin showed no sign of remorse and walked out. Shuhua didn’t know she was clenching her fist this whole time, not sure whether she was bracing for Soojin’s explanation or she was holding in her anger with the young man’s words.

“Okay, back to the topic-“

*BANG!* Shuhua’s both fist landed on the table and stood up, shocked faces looked at her from every corner.

Shuhua glared at Min Soo relentlessly, “Bad Lawyer! Are you crazy?! What do you think you’re doing?! Who do you think you are threatening our Soojin about leaving?! Our Soojin is always gonna be with us.” She took a few steps and pointing at Min Soo’s face, “YOU are the one who will be leaving instead. Hmmmph!” She then took off after her dancer leaving the man in the black suit with eyes unable to open any wider.

Yuqi was the next one to get up. She grabbed his collar with one hand, a held up a fist in the other. “Aaiishhhh! I should just! Ughhhh, Jja-jing-na!” If she had any less control, he would have left with a blue eye.

Minnie left after Yuqi saying to the man in English with a disgusted face, “Not cool, man.”

Miyeon after Minnie, “Maybe if you had a nicer face, you’d speak nicer words.”

Soyeon, who had her arms crossed the entire time also left at the end. At the door, she smirked and said simply, “Stupid.”

…..

When Shuhua found Soojin in the hallway. She dragged the older to the stairway.

“Soojin Unnie, why are you explaining the whole story? Are you hiding something from me?”

“Shuhua, let go.”

“No, I won’t, not before you telling me everything I need to know.”

“Leave me alone, Shuhua.” Soojin swung her arm out of Shuhua’s grip.

“No, Jin-ah. Let us help you.”

Soojin’s heart soften upon hearing her nickname, but held on, “Help what? It’s my problem, you should just go.”

Shuhua grabbed Soojin’s forearm again, “Don’t be too stubborn.”

“I said LEAVE, SHUHUA!” Soojin regretted the moment the scream left her mouth, had she gone too far? Shuhua’s eyes were teary, her grip lessened and she rushed out of the stairway.

Soojin took a while to recompose herself before heading out to find the members, she will apologize to Shuhua later.

The dancer thought her eyes were playing a trick on her when she only counted 4 heads waiting by the elevator. “Where’s Shuhua?”

“Wasn’t she with you?” Yuqi asked.

“No” Then, Soojin’s eye caught a glimpse from the glass walls, the silky black hair she knew too well, hopping on a motorcycle, the other person driving away. “She… left….”

Silence hung in the air that night for the girls, all hoping that the moon would go away soon, replaced by a warm sun.


End file.
